Drugs are Bad, M'Kay?
by JustAnotherSensitiveArtist
Summary: After Magnus and Alec break up, Alec finds himself in a situation with a particular vampire. Needless to say, it doesn't end well but luckily for Alec he has an amazing parabatai and a warlock who just might still care for him.


Alec awoke with a jerk and immediately felt tears moistening his face and pillow. Great, just great; yet another dream about Magnus Bane – the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the king of glitter, and the eccentrically beautiful man that he loved… and who had loved him up until just a few days ago.

Alec felt as though his heart would shatter, since their parting he had literally been unable to eat and his sleep had been punctuated by constant dreams of Magnus. He felt as if his life was ruined; all because of a stupid mistake with Camille.

And now he would never tell Magnus that he loved him, never kiss those perfect lips or hug the warlock to himself just so that he could feel Magnus hold him tighter. The lump in Alec's throat grew and he felt himself becoming nauseous. He shook his head vigorously and stared at the alarm clock by the bed – two thirty in the morning.

With a sigh, he slowly stood and started dressing. He needed to get out and get some air. Before he really knew what he was doing, he headed out the front door of the institute and began walking down the dark empty streets of his city. As if by their own accord, his legs carried him in the direction of Magnus's apartment.

Soon he stood in front of Magnus's door, the brass plate beside it shiny and proudly proclaiming "BANE" in all capital letters. Even from the outside, Alec could hear the music and the happy chatter of down worlders. Magnus was throwing yet another of his famous parties.

A twinge of anger and jealousy crept up Alec's spine. He had been mourning the loss of the best thing that had ever been in his life while the warlock had been partying? It was just so unfair! How could Magnus not care? Was it not hard for him to let go?

Alec felt his temper rise and was debating whether or not to go in and give the warlock a piece of his mind when they stumbled out – three vampires, two boys and a girl, all of whom were clearly intoxicated.

"Let's go Bianca," one of the males said to the girl who stood between them, an arm slung over each.

"The party's just starting!" the girl exclaimed, slumping slightly into him, "Come on boys, there's a total ragger on seventh I heard. Should be a good spot to hit up some goods and some blood," she finished with a wink.

Alec watched as they drunkenly sauntered past him, paying no heed. For some reason he felt compelled to follow. He'd never been one for parties but he almost felt like he ought to go just to prove that he was above moping, especially if Magnus was over their break up so quickly. That and he just wanted _anything_ to take his mind off of his current heart ache. He turned and followed after the vamps, staying far enough behind that they didn't even notice his presence.

When they arrived at the house on seventh he noticed that the female vampire had been quite correct – it looked like one crazy party! People and down worlders alike spilled out the front door and onto a patio, glamour concealing their crazy festivities. Many of the women were hardly clothed and several vampires were feeding openly on the lawn with those who were really intoxicated. Music blared and Alec watched as pills and joints exchanged hands.

He was just deciding that this was most defiantly not his scene when a pretty little blonde walked up to him. Alec couldn't help but think that she must be every straight boy's dream. Her lips were full and her legs were long, she simply dripped sex appeal. At that thought Alec felt yet another pang of sadness – she was beautiful but all he desired was that of a certain warlock. He couldn't help but think of how Magnus's tight jeans would sit low on his hips, or the way that his eyes would glitter and flash when he teased Alec. And by the angel how he missed that…

"You look like you could use a drink," the girl offered, smiling up at him. When he just nodded she laughed, "Here, take mine,"

He didn't even bother to ask her what it was; all he knew was that if he didn't end up intoxicated soon he would end up reminiscing and thus crying, so without question he took the plastic cup from her and threw back its contents in a single huge gulp. Whatever it was burned but he honestly didn't care.

The blonde looked at him, a bit shocked, but let out a chuckle before asking, "More?" and again Alec nodded.

After another cup was emptied the girl took his hand and pulled him inside. She brought him to a couch and then got more for both of them to drink. Alec lost count of the times that she went back into further parts of the house to find more alcohol but after a while he stopped wondering about such things and was just enjoying how light he was feeling and a new found energy that being buzzed was bringing about.

But then the blonde came back with a tiny brown bag and sat directly on his lap and suddenly all the good feelings were gone. Alec frowned at her, trying to form a coherent sentence in his head to tell this girl that he most defiantly did not 'swing in her direction'.

She smiled at him again, "Don't worry darling," _and oh how he hated that – the way she said darling just like Magnus_, "We won't do anything you don't want to do," and with that she opened the small brown bag and brandished two syringes full of a yellow liquid in his face, "But I think this will make you want everything. It's a down worlder drug… SMOSH or SMUSH… no, that's not it… oh yeah! They call it SMACK!"

Alec's eyes widened and he suddenly wished that he had not consumed so much alcohol. The girl uncapped the syringe and started for his arm _and oh god it was impossible to think_. His body wouldn't cooperate and though he tried, he couldn't move away fast enough. She noticed his struggles and plunged the needle into his shoulder just as he was twisting to get off the couch. Alec let out a shocked cry and jerked away but she had already depressed the plunger, forcing the horrid stuff into his veins.

Almost immediately his vision started going wonky and he felt his whole body go lax. His breathing and heart rate escalated painfully. Something felt like fire, like he was burning alive. Then he felt the girl's fingers digging into his thigh and he couldn't help but let out a strangled sob. This wasn't what he wanted. He had never wanted this. Angel, he was about to get molested by some freaky drunk girl at a party that he only went to so that he could somehow get back at his _boyfriend_.

But thankfully just then he heard a male voice boom, "Woe, down Becky, at least get a room!"

And he heard the blonde – Becky apparently – giggle, "Help me get him to one?"

The male voice sighed and he heard a shuffling, "Too much to drink huh?"

Becky giggled again and Alec felt terribly sick. He wanted to scream about rape and roofies and drugs and slap this bitch silly before running to… well to Magnus preferably but he could settle for running home. Hell, he'd even settle to running anywhere away from here. But his brain was fuzzy and something deep within hurt and he couldn't form the words!

He felt strong arms lifting him up and was about to think that he was doomed when he heard the male voice hiss and felt his body being unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

"What the hell Becky?" The voice shouted, clearly furious.

"What?" she asked, seemingly genuinely surprised.

"Do you know what he is? He's freaking nephilim! A shadow hunter!"

"Oh!" Becky gasped.

"Oh is right," mocked the male voice, "Sorry to say but it looks like your friend and I have unfinished business. Just last week my brother was killed by one of these sons of bitches. You'd better run along girl, this ain't going to be pretty,"

Becky huffed but obeyed. Alec couldn't help but feel like he'd escaped one form of torture just to be thrown back into another.

As if to confirm his fears, a hot breath hit his face and the man, whoever he was, whispered into his ear, "It's payback time now son," and he heard something being rummaged for before the voice returned, "This is for my brother!" And with that something hard cracked down on his chest, the force clearly breaking ribs if the snapping was any indication and suddenly Alec found his voice again as it left his body in an agonized scream.

The pain sharpened his senses, even through the effects of the drug, and Alec was able to see. A large, well-muscled vampire stood above him with a maniacal grin and a heavy wooden rolling pin. Alec gapped for a second but then reflexes kicked in and he did his best to maneuver into a defensive position. But the man was too fast and with a CRACK! The rolling pin came down on his knees. The pain flooded his brain and his breathing became erratic. Alec fought off unconsciousness with all his might but blackness crept around his vision and with the next hit to his battered chest he knew he was a goner. He closed his eyes are succumbed to the darkness.

In a fit of rage, the vampire beat the boy bloody and then smiled down at his work. He wanted nothing more than to drain this kid. And he was about to when he heard a shriek from one of his female companions; she had just entered the room.

"What now?" He shouted, angry at being interrupted.

She looked at him with horror in her eyes, "That's the Lightwood brother…"

"So?" he asked.

"The Lightwood sister will kill you! Not to mention he has a parabatai, Jace Wayland!"

"Fuck!" that rang a bell, Jace was practically a child protégée for shadow hunters. He had trained his whole life at the institute and even at his young age he was feared and respected.

"Yeah… and now you'd better figure out how to fix this or else expect the whole coven to go up in smoke!"

"Give me your phone," he growled and the woman obliged. Quickly, he flipped through the down worlder directory until he came across the number for the institute.

He wasn't sure who answered the phone but he demanded Jace until he heard the shadow hunter's voice on the other end, "Hello?"

"Jace Wayland?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid there's been a mix up at a down worlder house party on Seventh Street, it involves your parabatai,"

The voice on the other end got tense, "What's happened? Is Alec okay?"

The vampire put his hand in front of the unconscious boy's mouth and then breathed a sigh of relief, "Well he's still alive if that's what you mean by 'okay',"

Jace growled from the other end, "I'm on my way _down worlder_, and he'd better be alright when I get there!"

Needless to say the party cleared out the second it was announced that Jace Wayland was on his way to wreak havoc on whoever partook in the mutilation of his parabatai. The vampire picked up Alec's broken body and deposited it on the curb –_right where garbage ought to go_, he thought – before rushing off with the other members of his coven.

Jace didn't even stop to think, after getting off the phone he rushed to grab keys with shaking hands and then jumped on one of the institute's motorcycles. He wove in and out of traffic feeling his fear rise. What had happened to Alec? He knew that his parabatai was going through a difficult time, though the boy didn't speak of it to him. Jace could see it in the dark circles beneath weary blue eyes, in Alec's rejection to partake in family means, and in his slight reluctance to hunt. Angel, he should have confronted Alec sooner! He drove on even faster, praying to whoever would listen, begging them to let his parabatai – the boy (_man_, he corrected himself) that he cared for more than a brother – be alright.

When he reached Seventh Street he realized just how stupid he had been in his rush. He should have demanded an address! Or at least a description! But he felt slightly relieved when he noticed the faint shimmer of dying glamour radiating from a house just a block down. That had to be the place.

He arrived at the scene of what must have been a grand party only minutes before. Bottles, cans, and cups littered the lawn and from somewhere within music still blared. But nobody was in sight. Jace sighed; trust them all to bail before he could get his revenge! Still, Alec was his first priority.

He rushed into the house and began searching every corner. Fervently he scoped every room, his desperation rising with each Alec-less one. When he had turned the whole house apart he let out a howl of rage and turned on his heel, storming out the door. He stomped his way across the front lawn and was just about to jump back on the motorcycle to start tracking the down worlders when he noticed the oddly shaped pile of black fabric and leather dumped by the curb alongside several large plastic bags of rubbish.

"Alec!" he cried, throwing himself to his knees beside his fallen parabatai.

"Alec," he said again, this one softer, almost a whisper, as he turned the lumpy pile over to reveal a battered face and limbs.

Alec's body was covered in black and purple bruises, his pail skin almost unrecognizable. The odd angle of his legs implied breaks and Jace noted that his ragged breathing and the blood that trickled down his temple were probably signs of internal damage. The boy was totally unresponsive. Again, Jace cursed himself for rushing out. He didn't even have a stele.

He gathered Alec to his chest gently, trying to minimize the shifting of his body, and lifted him. When Alec gasped Jace felt a pang of guilt, "Easy, it's okay. We're going to get you home and then everything will be fine,"

Alec responded, his eyes fluttering slightly as he let out a heart-breaking whimper. _I'm going to kill whoever did this!_ Jace thought, his mood turning venomous.

"It's okay," Jace assured, "As soon as we're back I'll draw an iratze,"

Alec didn't respond further, even when Jace had to man-handle him onto the bike between his own body and the handle bars. Jace activated the invisibility shield and raced off into the night, one hand remaining on Alec's chest, monitoring his vitals and willing him to be strong.

Once they reached the institute, Jace lifted Alec again and ran through strait to the infirmary. He placed Alec on a bed and rushed to get his stele. When he returned he was horrified all over again; the harsh infirmary lights made Alec's injuries even more grotesque. Jace ripped Alec's shirt away and pressed the stele harshly against the skin of his chest, just above his heart. Alec cried out, thrashing against the burning on his already abused skin.

Fueled by desperation, Jace grabbed his shoulder and forced him down, "Be still!"

"J-Jace! Please!"

"Hold on, I'm almost done,"

"Not gonna work!" Alec screamed, the pressure and burning from the stele almost driving him back under.

"What?" Jace asked, already starting the rune a second time.

"SMACK!" Alec sobbed against the agony, "Down worlder… drugs,"

Jace's eyes widened, "You took down worlder drugs? What the hell Alec!" and suddenly he realized just how screwed they were. The drug not only prevented the stele from working, it also made the runes scorch and burn. Half-angels were not meant to dabble in the dark toxins that down worlder monsters used to get off.

Alec's breathing turned to pants and his eyes slowly started rolling back.

"Fuck!" Jace exclaimed, rushing to the emergency kit and grabbing out a syringe of morphine. When he approached his parabatai with it, the boy screamed – a hysterical noise that made Jace feel ill.

He ran to the bed and sat beside Alec, pulling him to his chest, "Alec, Alec, it's me! Look at me!" he took hold of Alec's chin and brought it up until their eyes met, "Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Jace. Please, please let me help you,"

Realization dawned behind the agony and fear in Alec's eyes and almost instantly he sagged into his parabatai, "Jace," he whispered.

"I've got you," Jace assured. Subtly, he slid the morphine needle into Alec's thigh and depressed the medicine, "There, it's over. This is going to help…" he trailed off for several moments and watched as Alec's shoulders slumped.

Jace ran his fingers through Alec's dark hair, sweeping it away from his eyes, "Hey Alec?"

"Hmmm?" Alec murmured.

"I'm going to call Magnus, we need his help,"

A single tear fell down Alec's pallid face but he nodded.

Jace let go of Alec and stepped out of the room, his phone already pressed to his ear. Seven calls later and the damn warlock still hadn't answered! He went back to Alec's coat which had been discarded in the corner and pulled out his cell, hitting one and then call. _Of course Magnus would be speed dial number one,_ he thought, feeling slightly better because the warlock would not ignore his _precious Alexander._

The phone rang twice and then a very irritated Magnus Bane answered, "Listen _Shadow Hunter_…"

The malice behind the title startled Jace and he felt himself growl, "I hope you don't speak to him like that all the time _warlock_!"

"Jace?" Magnus asked, clearly confused.

"The one and only," he answered, "Look Magnus this is about Alec,"

A sad sound came from the other end before Magnus replied. "I've told him that I don't wish to speak to him… and by extension I don't want to speak to you! I'm sure he's told you everything anyway. What's done is done and now it's time to move..."

"Magnus!" Jace interrupted him, "Alec hasn't told me anything about your relationship! But maybe he should have, he's literally been ill for the past week. Magnus, he doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, he barely even talks…" but then Jace cut himself off in the middle of his rant, "Look, that's not what this is about,"

"Then pray tell what it is about," Magnus said from the other end.

"He got into some trouble tonight," Jace admitted, "Something with some down worlders and…" he felt his emotions rising higher as he realized the dire nature of their situation, "Oh God Magnus, they beat the crap out of him! I tried an iratze but… he… I don't know, somehow he got mixed up with some down worlder drugs. The rune isn't working and it was like torture trying to draw it on him! Magnus please, he needs you…"

On the other line there was the sound of frantic shuffling and Magnus's voice was tight with barely contained emotion, "I'm on my way!"

Jace sighed with relief, "Thank you Magnus…"

Jace returned to the infirmary. He gazed at Alec, trying not to let Alec's clenched jaw or fisted hands discourage him. The clear signs of excruciating pain seemed to taunt Jace and in his mind he felt guilt – maybe if he had noticed earlier, maybe if he had talked to Alec or even to Magnus…

Just then the infirmary door was thrown open to reveal a disheveled warlock.

Magnus took one look and gasped, "_Oh, Alexander_!"

He rushed to the bed and took Alec's hand, rubbing it between his own. As if by magic, Alec's eyes opened and a small smile ghosted across his lips, "Mags,"

Jace surveyed the two. Even with Alec literally on the brink of death, he looked happier than he had in days.

Jace walked to the edge of the bed to stand beside Magnus, "Thank you for coming. Please, is there something you can do? I gave him morphine when the rune didn't work but it hasn't done much good and the damage to his body is… extensive…"

Magnus nodded, not taking his eyes off of Alec.

Jace continued, unsure of what else to do, "The worst is his chest, broken ribs for sure and his breathing is so labored, it's putting pressure on his lungs… and his knee caps are… shattered and…"

Magnus watched Alec's face contort at the mention of every injury and held up his hand to silence Jace, "Yes, I see. Would you mind leaving the room for a bit? I'll call you in as soon as this is done,"

Jace backed towards the door, hearing Magnus whisper to Alec, "It's going to be alright darling,"

It was only a matter of seconds before the screaming began to ensure. Jace leaned against the closed infirmary door and fought down the pain that blossomed in his chest. He had just about decided that he couldn't take anymore when Magnus appeared in the doorway, sweat dripping down his face and tears streaming from his catish eyes.

"I need some help in here!"

Alec lay in the bed, gasping for air and sobbing at the same time, his eyes glazed over with pain.

"What happened?" Jace demanded, rushing to aid Alec.

Magnus looked so distressed and he covered his face with trembling hands, mumbling through them, "I must fix the breaks in his bones but it's an incredibly painful process and I can't do it with him moving. I need you to… to hold him down for me,"

A horrified expression crossed Jace's face but he agreed immediately, moving onto the bed behind his parabatai and pulling the boy against him, Jace motioned for Magnus to continue. As soon as the warlock laid hands on Alec, blue sparks began to fly and Alec bucked, screaming like a banshee. But Jace pulled Alec impossible closer and held him. His resolve began to waver however when Alec's screams dissolved into sobs and whimpers and a new noise rose in the air. It took Jace a second to realize that the new popping and crunching noise was actually Alec's bones as they were moved back into place.

He found himself screaming, "Magnus, stop!"

But the warlock's face just contorted in concentration and he murmured, "Almost done,"

"Stop it now! This isn't helping!" but even as he said it the popping noise dulled until it stopped and Alec's wriggling ceased, his eyes rolling back and unconsciousness taking him once again.

"It's alright," Magnus whispered, "It's over,"

Jace released Alec and stepped back to examine the warlock's work. Sure enough, Alec no longer had deformities in his limbs, nearly all of his cuts and abrasions were gone, and the bruises had faded by shades.

Jace turned to thank the warlock but noticed that Magnus swayed unsteadily. Quickly, he pulled a chair to Alec's bedside, taking Magnus by the forearm and pushing him down into it. Magnus sank down, his entire body displaying signs of exhaustion and Jace realized just how much energy he must have exerted.

The warlock leaned forward until his head rested on Alec's shoulder, "I'm so sorry love," he breathed, giving a chaste kiss to Alec's throat.

Jace felt slightly embarrassed and looked away, "I'll ummm… give you guys some time. Let me know when he wakes up. And Magnus, thank you,"

Magnus gave him a tired smile but had already turned his attention back to Alec before Jace had even left the room. He watched Alec's chest rise and fall and eventually the mesmerizing repetitiveness of this task put him to sleep.

Magnus awoke with a start and immediately looked up into the gorgeous blue eyes that he had missed so much.

"Alexander," he breathed, barely finishing the word before crushing his lips into Alec's. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled the boy into him until he felt a shudder and heard Alec moan.

"Oh Alec, I'm so sorry," he apologized, pulling away, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Alec tried to smile but it was obvious that he was still in considerable pain, "I'm good. Especially now that you're here,"

A few quiet seconds went by as what Alec said registered between them before the younger man blushed, "I'm sorry Magnus, I didn't mean…"

"Hush," Magnus tried to silence him but Alec continued.

"You didn't have to come. I mean thank you. But really, you don't have to stay,"

"Alec, please, you're going to ruin the moment,"

Alec looked at Magnus, confused, "You mean you're not still mad?"

Magnus's eyes filled with emotion and his voice broke when he addressed the boy, "Darling, I almost lost you. And when I saw you lying in this bed I knew that I was so stupid to think that I could ever live without you. So no, I'm not mad. I love you Alexander. And nothing you do will ever change that,"

Alec visibly relaxed, his body sinking lower into the bed and his lips moved into a soft smile, "I love you too Magnus. More than anything,"

The next moments of silence were comfortable ones, both men relishing the presence of the other, but Magnus broke it when he watched Alec's smile fall into a grimace, "Alright love, tell me what hurts,"

Alec smiled again, "You sound like my mother. But really Magnus, you've done brilliantly. Hell, you saved my life, I couldn't ask for anything more,"

"Alec, I exhausted my magic before I could fully heal you; I know you're still in pain. Just tell me and I'll fix it,"

"If you've already used up your reserves of energy and magic on me then you shouldn't waste anymore,"

"It's not wasted if it makes you feel better," Magnus assured but Alec just frowned, "No, I'll not have you use anymore. Seriously Magnus, you put yourself at risk when you push yourself this hard,"

Magnus could see that arguing would only further upset Alec so he let out an annoyed huff, "Fine we shall resort to _mundane_ methods. I'll just be a second love," and with that he disappeared from the room only to show up again minutes later with enough pharmaceuticals and supplies to stock a Walgreens.

Immediately, the warlock administered pain killers and water to his patient. Alec rolled his eyes but took it anyway, secretly praying that it would dull his aches. Next came the cold packs that Magnus placed against his injured chest and Alec couldn't help himself when he let out a content sigh – the cold provided instantaneous relief for the bruising there.

"What now?" Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged, gesturing towards his entire lower half, "My legs are pretty bad, sore and all,"

Magnus nodded and gently took one of Alec's legs in his hands. First he brought the knee up almost to Alec's chest and then he slowly pushed it out to the side, stretching it just to the site of pain.

Alec gasped and Magnus looked up at him quickly, "Too much?"

"N-no," Alec stuttered out, "Just go slow," he breathed.

Magnus did as instructed, moving slowly and only applying more pressure when he knew Alec could take it. After the first leg was done, Magnus extended it and returned it to the bed before starting on the next.

When both were complete, Magnus sat on the edge of the bed and took Alec's feet into his lap, kneading and messaging them.

As he worked his way up to Alec's calves, the boy's eyes fell closed and he melted back into his pillows, "Oh God, Magnus…"

The warlock laughed, "That good aye?"

"Yes," Alec answered. And then ask Magnus worked his way over his knee and up his thigh, "You have… m-magic fingers…"

Magnus laughed again and threw the boy a wink, "Oh sweetheart, I have much more than that,"

Alec smiled, "Well right now you're the care giver so where's your nurse's costume?"

"Oh I don't think Jace would enjoy that,"

"Pity," Alec laughed, "Another place, another time?"

"Of course darling, anything for you," Magnus answered honestly.

**Alright guys, hope you liked that one. I just had to write a little Malec fluff. Anyway, as always I greatly appreciate all of you reading this and I can't tell you how amazing it is to get reviews so please drop me one if you have the time ;) Oh and lastly, the Mortal Instruments' fanfiction is looking rather bleak in the department of Alec/Magnus Hurt/Comfort fics so if you're a writer I challenge you to write one! **

** Lots of Love,**

** JustAnotherSensitiveArtist **


End file.
